iGet Trapped with a Killer
by iLakin5
Summary: During a party, a killer finds it's way to the Bushwell Plaza and traps everyone inside.Can everyone escape or will they all become the killer's victims. Mainly about Carly with some Seddie! WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH AND DETAILED GORGE!
1. Prologue

Hey in celabrating of it being October, I'm writing a horror fic.

**WARNING: LOTS OF CHARACTER DEATH AND DETAILED GORGE!**

* * *

><p>The streets of Seattle were dark. A storm was raging, making the cold night harsh and wild. The rain feel hard on the pavement of the road causing anyone who dared to drive on it to swerve. Lighting came often only allowing small seconds of light to fill the dark city. The thunder bombed and bombed echoing through of the port city. Freezing and sharp were the Autumn winds, whipping away anything in it's path. The soft Earth was tear stained turning the light dirt to mounds of filthy mud. The glowing city lights could not suppressed the overwhelming darkness that flooded the area. No source of light could free the city from the reigning darkness.<p>

Every soul tried to protect themselves from the oppressing rain, taking shelter to save from it's iron rule. That weather was not suitable for any creature to be out in the open, if they did they would face the wrath of Mother Nature. They would freeze with the chilling rain and wind, carried by the harsh and powerful winds, and get soaked to the bone by the damp rain. The rain felt like a thousand bullets racing down pelting anyone in it's line of fire.

Immune to the abrasive weather a silence figure lurked though the streets; ignoring the deadly conditions. Unlike everyone this figure didn't have a heart or soul because it never had one to begin with. The figure was in a masculine form though it was hard to tell over the black clothes that cover the every inch of the figure; making the figure appear invisible. The figure blended with the night as if it were a part of the shadows, darkness consuming the figure. The figure walked like a robot: slow, stiff, and the same with ever step. The figure were an emotional less, pure white mask covering it non-exist expressions. The figure strolled the city's streets, only one thing on it's mind: DEATH!


	2. The Raven on the Windowsill

Sorry for the wait I try to update every week or two. Also tell me if there are any grammar errors.

WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH AND DETAILED GORGE.

* * *

><p>Carly ran for her life. As fast as her feet can carry her, she ran not wanting to face the danger behind her. Carly stole quick glances over her shoulder making sure if the danger was still following her. Carly dashed as the danger grew near, through an endless, narrow, dark hallway.<p>

The hallway was small and wasn't very well lite. Blurry lights hung from the high concrete ceiling, the lights swung like rambunctious monkeys on trees. The lights were very few a part with more than twelve inches separating them, creating pitch black spaces between them. Anything in these spaces would seem disappeared over a veil of darkness until they reached one of the scare sources of light. The walls were made of hard, cool, stone and didn't branch off anywhere.

Carly heart stopped when she saw the end of the hall. There was nowhere run or hide. She heard light foot steps coming closer and closer belonging to the impending danger. Carly feet froze in place as she turned around and stared down hall. Slowly she backed up then her feet fumbled over each other causing her to trip, landing on her butt. When she heard the steps go closer, she franticly scooted her body until she hit the back wall. She inched her way up the wall before making her body flat with the wall. The owner of the steps feet dully move closer before the owner came in to sight under the dim lights.

Carly was finally looking in the face of the danger, she had been running from for so long. The danger was killer, and Carly was the prey. The killer donned a egg white mask and black baggy clothes, which hood it's features. The killer showed no emotion. The killer held a weapon in it's hand; a sharp and jagged dagger. Carly braced herself as her breathing became light, slow, and uneven. As the killer unmercifully and sluggishly pulled the knife to her neck, Carly felt her chest tighten and became rigid with fear. The killer glided the blade across her throat purposely not trying to slay her just yet. The killer wanted to tortured her by gradually rubbing the blade over her neck; slowly cutting her neck like a saw. Carly lungs turned stalemate and she closed her eyes hoping that it will all be over soon. She cautiously opened them only to see the face of death before her, when the killer...

"Ahhhhh"

Carly woke up in a cold sweat. Carly body was limp and violently shaking like an earthquake. She felt her neck to see if there was a scar, not a starch was found. She rubbed her foggy eyes and saw that she was no longer in the hallway. Her brain was in tangles and she scanned her surrounding only to find herself in her bedroom. Eying the alarm clock next to her bed to see that the time was 12:30 PM. Carly gently massaged her temples as if trying to remove the memories of the nightmare from her brain. She searched her for any sign that the killer was still there; she took a sigh of relief when she found nothing.

"Get a hold of yourself, it was just a dream." Carly comforted herself, even though; the dream had seemed so real. What if the dream was trying to tell her that something bad will occur? Maybe it was an omen? Carly quickly dismissed her thoughts, maybe some fresh air would help clear her mind.

The web show host tiredly got out of her bed and made her way to her clerestory window. Looking out of the window, she saw the noon sky, a light blueish/grayish color, with several dark clouds scattered across the sky. When she opened one of the window panes, she heard a high-pitched sound that made her jump.

It was a cry that came from a lonely raven perched outside on the windowsill. The bird's tailings and beak was long and sharp. It's beady red eyes were staring at her and were piercing into her soul. Carly felt a ping of foreboding before the raven flew off into the city.

Was it another sign? Last time she checked ravens weren't supposed to be a good sign. Maybe she was over thinking things and it was all in her imagination. Her theories tend to get the better of her anyway, like that time with when she was obsessed with finding Bigfoot. Maybe she was just going crazy and nothing bad would happen. Even though, she ignored the her thoughts, she can't escape the fear that the possibility that her intuition was right.


	3. Let's Get This Party Started

I'm back!

* * *

><p>After Carly got dressed out of her pajamas and into her day clothes, she made her way down the stairs to the living room. Her thoughts were still lingering about the dark bird and the horrid nightmare.<p>

"Good morning, kiddo!" Carly's older brother, Spencer, called from the kitchen while he prepared food for the upcoming party tonight.

"Hey! Looks like you guys already started setting up with for the No Reason Party." Carly replied.

"Why is it called a No Reason Party?" Gibby questioned.

"Because, Spencer and I wanted to throw a party and I asked him 'What for?' and he said 'No reason.' So we did decided to just have a part for no reason, hence the name." Carly explained.

"Awesome reason for a party!" Gibby said, loving the idea.

Freddie was helping put everything in place as Sam was lazily lounging on the couch and things were still awkward between them. The tension between them was high and the kept sharing glances back and forth. Even though; they have broken up they still had pent up feeling for each other but were afraid to act on them.

While Carly began to help everyone set up, her mind started drifted to thoughts of a murderer chasing after her. She tried her best to focus but then felt a sense of danger fill the room. She had began to have visions of a killer hunting down everyone she knows and love. She attempted to forget about the plaguing images but they were too over-whelming. Carly felt like her head would exploded. Finally, Carly couldn't take frightful mental picture anymore and panicked.

Finally, Carly let out an scream, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"Aaaahh!" Spencer yelped, causing an appetizer to fly out of his hand and slide across the floor.

"Why did you just freaked the freak out?" Sam questioned, full of concern.

"What happen?"

"What is the matter?"

Carly realized she was still in the living room, when they snapped her out of her gaze.

Carly breathed in and out to clear her head, before she started to explained.

"Ok, here it goes: I had this dream that some dark figure was chasing after me and almost decapitated me with a knife! Then I woke up before it killed me, so I came to the window to get some fresh air and a raven was staring at me! Ravens aren't a good sign and it could be an omen that something horrible will happen! Now I'm having these visions that all of us will get murdered! I'm just worried and scared that it will come true and I feel that I might be going crazy!" Carly ranted, all in one breath.

Carly looked over to see their shocked expressions at her outburst.

"Whoa."

"Wow."

"Me puede ayudar?"

"Just calm down it's just a dream. If it makes you feel better, I once had a dream that an old lady tried to bake me into a cake. I doesn't mean anything." Spencer comforted her.

"Maybe you just didn't sleep well and your mind is playing tricks on you. I bet it's no big deal." Sam commented.

"Sam is right, you are probably just over-reacting." Freddie added.

"Right,it's just all in my head and nothing bad is going to happen." Carly exhaled , helping to calm down. She hoped that what she said was true, though; she couldn't shake the possibly that it wasn't.

Carly calmed herself down enough to be able to get back to setting up for party, making an effort to cease her fear-in-dosing thoughts. To help relax her she chanted, under her breath, the phase: "It's all in my head and it's not real" until she started to believe it.

Hours had pasted and day turned into night. The sky had turned from a light gray to a dark and depressing gray. The clouds transformed to a heavy iron causing moisture to fall to the earth. Soon the rain fell in gentle droplets before turning into hard pistols.

The party guest started to arrived a little bit after everything was set up. Soon enough, more party goes came and the party officially began around seven o' clock. Some of them were either students at Ridgeway or lived in the Bushwell Plaza. Other guest were just simply iCarly fans. Though what bond all the quest together were they were bored and wanted to have a good time. They were already to have the time of their lives and forget their life troubles. There were around thirty to fifty people at the party, mainly consisting of teenagers.

"Time to stag it like Emerald!" Emerald East announced her presences.

"Hey Emerald, glad you can make it." Carly greeted.

"Emerald is always up for a party!" Emerald replied, swaying her body to the loud and upbeat, dance music.

"Well, have a good time!" Carly said.

"Oh, Emerald always have a good time."

Carly and Emerald talked for a while before departing ways. Carly went off to welcome more guest. As Carly greeted the guest, dormant thoughts of the killer flashed back in her head . Carly rubbed her forehead, frustrated that the thoughts we still present.

"Hey Chris!"

"Sup' Carly!" Christina Saunders greeted in return.

"So are you enjoying the party?" Carly questioned, trying to sound causal.

Carly's eyes shift to Chris' charm bracelet and suddenly a grim vision of Chris appeared. Chris was alone and her bracelet had been caught on something. It restricted her wrist and she struggled to break free then a dark figure emerged. The figure was after her and Chris couldn't escape. Carly could hear Chris' screams before the figure had gotten to her and silenced them. Carly jumped, causing her to snap back to reality.

"Are you ok?" Chris asked in concerned.

"Yeah, I'm-I'm fine." Carly lied, not wanting to make a scene.

"Alright, I just hope you're ok." Chris said as she joined the rest of the party.

"Yeah, I hope I'm too." Carly muttered to herself.

The party was livingly as the guest mixed and mingled. They danced wildly to the music, having a great time. They chatted with each other about crushes, school, gossip, and pop culture. They were consumed by the beat and rhythm, and others were consumed with each other. The occupants where having the time of their lives and having not a care in the world.

All except one.

Carly felt worn down and dizzied by the stubborn thoughts. Carly looked at the guest, she envied their care-freeness and ignorants. They weren't haunted by demonic thoughts like she was. The thoughts made her feel uneasy and all she wanted was for them to be gone. She slowly walked up the stairs, that overlooked the living room, and made her way to the iCarly studio. She hoped the isolation will settle her thoughts and help her think reasonably. Once Carly had left, the party was still in full swing despite her absence.

"Parties, parties, parties! I love parties" Vitty bounced in glee.

"Well, if it isn't Little Miss Ray of Sunshine." Emerald commented, spitefully to Vitty.

"Oh, come on you know you like me Emmie!" smiled Vitty, friendly poking at Emerald.

"Vitty, you are one word away from being on my list of people who I want to stab with a sharp object." Emerald seethed.

Vitty winched at the thought, "Don't hurt me!" she cried, scared of her wrath.

"Stop scaring Vitty, Em." Adelle said as she comforted Vitty. "There is nothing to be afraid of, Vit. No one is gonna hurt you."

Adelle looked over to Emerald, "Apologize to her , Emerald, you know she is easily scared."

"Sorry Vitty," she said flatly, "it's just that I'm a little on edge lately."

"What's up my precious gemstone," Ian McRobin flirted as he came up behind her and put his arm around her. "You looking hot tonight babe." Ian shown an overly cocky grin.

"And speaking of people who I want to stab with a sharp object!" Emerald droned.

"You know you resist the Ian McRobin, babe." he winked, unmoved by Emerald's words.

"Get off me, you egotist jerk!" Emerald fought and pushed him away.

Emerald flared. She grabbed a hand full of sliced bananas from the table and threw them at his face.

"I hate bananas!" Ian screamed. Ian's face froze in horror at the yellow fruit then he ran like a little girl before she can throw more.

"Take that McRobin!" Emerald remarked, "serves you right for messing with Emerald East!"

"Good going Emerald!" Adelle cheered.

"That jerk deserved it." Kira commented.

"You go Em!" Chris applauded as their group exchanged high-fives.

"Ian's a meanie!" Vitty said innocently, making the group of girls laugh.

"What is so funny?" Vitty asked in confusion.

Sam sat in a chair by the counter, laughing at the Ian McRobin's pain that was caused via Emerald. Freddie stare at Sam affectionately from a distance, he still wanted her. He loved everything about her and his heart ached because she wasn't his anymore. He wanted to tell her how he feels and make her his again. He needed her to his again. Freddie needed to tell her I love you and have her say it back. Like they did in the elevator after they have broken up. Freddie made a small grin at the bittersweet memory while returning his gaze back to blonde.

"Hey, what's with the goofy grin?"

"Oh, hey Gibby, I was just thinking that's all." Freddie replied, surprised that anyone had noticed.

Gibby followed Freddie's gaze to find what he was looking at. Gibby smiled slyly when he found what or more likely who Freddie been staring at.

"So I see that you still have thing for Sam." laughed Gibby, trying to help.

"Have loved someone so much but you can't be with them," Freddie sighed, "and it hurts that you can't be with them?"

"Of course I have, remember that girl with the red-velvet cupcake hair, Cat Valentine, that we meet when we were at Kenan's house in L.A." Gibby said. "Boy was she something!"

"So what do you think I should do?" Freddie asked.

"Just tell her how you feel!" he offered as he went off to join the other guest in merriment.

"If only that it was that easy." Freddie sigh again before making his way towards Sam.

"It's now or never!" Freddie told himself, to help motivate him to be more confident.

"Uh, hey Sam, can we talk?" Freddie asked her, getting her attention.

"Sure Nub, what about?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could ...?"

"Hey, where did Carly go?" Kira interrupted as Freddie groaned in disappointment.

"I think she went upstairs, possibly because she had a headache or something? She didn't look too well." Chris informed.

"Yeah, Carls been acting very unusual today." Sam explained.

Freddie elaborated, "Also, she is being paranoid about some killer, that is out to get us."

"A killer?" Emerald overheard, "Give me the deets!" her voice becoming more intrigued.

Carly, lost in thought, looked out the colored glass of the studio's windows.

The rain gradually brewed into a storm, that would cover Seattle in harsh water droplets. The dark gray sky turned into a pitch black mass that blanked the city in total darkness.

She sat alone in the studio as the rest of the party was taking place downstairs. She thought that the silence would help ease her mind of the vicious killer, invading her thoughts. But it did the opposite and Carly felt even more on edge than she had been before.

Suddenly, she heard a heavy thud. Footsteps? The footsteps were slow and steady. Someone was coming up the stairs, that were outside of the studio door. Carly turned ridged at the sound and feared the thought of it being the alledged killer.

The footsteps ended, and Carly began to tense up. Did the killer really excited or was her imagination playing a cruel trick on her?

Carly screamed, which caused her to fell out of her chair, as the owner of the footsteps entered the studio door.

"Cool it Shay, it's just me."

Carly placed one hand on her heart to stop it from beating out of her chest. "Oh, Emerald you scared me!"

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Emerald stated, matter of factually. "So what are you doing up here, the party is downstairs?"

"I am feeling sick, that's all." Carly explained, not sure whether or not to tell Emerald about the killer.

"It's the killer, isn't it." Emerald had said as if Carly's thoughts were written in front of her.

"How did you know?"

"Sam and Freddie told me," she hesitated before continuing, "and I'm experiencing the same thing as you."

"You are?" Carly felt reassured knowing that she wasn't the only one going through this nightmare.

"Yup, you're not the only crazy one." Emerald said calmly.

"So what do you think we sure do?"

"Well, we could run and scream like a bunch of babies or we could fight back." Emerald smirked.

There was a long pause before Carly spoke again, "I have been terrified by this 'made up' killer ever since I had woken up this morning and I'm just tired of running."

"Good, now there's a party downstairs and Emerald loves to party!"


End file.
